


Distant, Made-Up Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Punk's Dead, SLC Punk! (1998)
Genre: Gen, I love me some angst, Pure fluff and angst, i wish there was a fandom for this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ross is dreaming, he's really dreaming





	

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"My spooky little boy."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Ross Williams was only four, but he was quite odd; yet in his parents' eyes, he was wonderful. He enjoyed horrors, and learning about different deaths, and 'shit like that', as his father said.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀His father held him close, before setting the little boy down, onto the front counter of his fiancée's Steampunk shop. "How's my spooky little boy?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Ross smiled—something that would one day become rare. He held a toy airplane in his hand, and set it in his lap before uttering a reply.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Uncle Sean and I got ice cream with Uncle John," he answered, his voice sounding confident. A small grin appeared, and a high-pitched giggle followed. "Are you sure they aren't dating, Daddy? 'Cause they keep looking at each other, the way you and Mommy look to each other. It's kinda weird, but I want them to date. Uncle Sean would like that, right?"  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Rossie, you talk so fucking much—" his father, known as many by Bob, paused, and shook his head "—don't tell your mom I said that word. Just relax, kiddo."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The man, only twenty nine, picked his son up again, and ruffled his darkening hair. "You're a cute little spooky kid."  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Ross knew this was a dream. It was a nightmare, right? He never knew; he never had one.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The young man, now nineteen, curled up in his small bed, trembling slightly, and whispered to himself. This was just a dream.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Dude, you're shaking the fucking bed. What's up?" His best friend Crash was at his side, curled into his army-coloured blanket, with his back against Ross'. His voice showed his tiredness, and how Ross must've woken him.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀With a sigh, Ross only said, "I'm sorry." And that was the end of that.


End file.
